As a conventional example of the flowmeter, there is a semiconductor device disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The semiconductor device of Patent Literature 1 employs a configuration in which a part of a silicon substrate configuring a flow rate detection unit is sealed with a sealing resin.